In His Protection
by Kruix
Summary: Who knew that being a babysitter and after-school maid would bring me into such an adventure. Never would I have ever imagined falling in love with an otherworldly creature and fighting for my life. IH/Oc
1. Driving to School in Style

**Notes: **This story was a plot bunny that came to mind not too, too long ago and I decided that this will be my on the side project. I hope everyone enjoys it. I will keep working on Defender of the Heart, but chapters are going to be slower as I have realized how clichéd my story has become. And for image purposes, imagine Lenora looking like Amber Heard.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Who knew that being a babysitter and after-school maid would bring me into such an adventure. Never would I have ever imagined falling in love with an otherworldly creature and fighting for my life. IH/Oc

**Disclaimer: **It is a very sad, hard truth but I do not own Transformers and Co. All of it belongs to Hasbro, Michael Bay, etc. The only thing I actually own is Lenora.

**In His Protection  
><strong>_Driving to School in Style_

It was the loud, repetitive sound of my alarm that jostled me awake. Yawning loudly as I rubbed my eyes, even though I knew it was not good for me; I reached over and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Blearily, I looked over at the alarm clock to see the telltale time of 6:15 am. Only for the Lennox family would I ever get up at an extremely ridiculous time.

Shuffling out of my room and towards the bathroom at the end of the hall, I immediately went for the white cabinet next to the door. Opening it, I grabbed the fluffiest towel inside and went inside the bathroom. It was small and the only one in the house, but that worked for my mom and me. Besides, Mom is never usually up until after 7:00.

I turned on the water and kept checking it with a brush of my fingers under the running tap to see if it had yet reached a slightly warmer than lukewarm temperature. It was, after all, pouring outside and the cold of the shower seemed to be seeping into my bones. When it was just perfect, I stripped of my pajamas and quickly got in. While most teenage girls revel in a shower, I only had five minutes to take one.

Right now, money was kind of an issue for us. That means that anything I want is to be bought with my own money. Things have gotten to the point where Mom tells me to buy my own meals because "I have the money." It does not help that she, my own mother who takes twenty minute showers, is blaming me on raised electricity and water bills. It is even harder to believe since I am never home. I am always at the Lennox house; either taking care of Annabelle or acting as a maid.

After only a few short minutes I was out and drying myself. Flipping my long, blond hair over to towel dry it, I hit my forehead into the sink. Crouching down to the floor while tears came to my eyes, I held my forehead until the throbbing stopped. Slowly standing back up, I pushed the hair away from my face to look at the damage. There was a small lump forming underneath the right side of my hairline. At that point I could have squealed or danced. Luckily enough, the lump was forming right where my bang would hide it. And they say miracles don't exist! Sure it is a twisted one as I still got hurt, but at least it is able to be hidden!

Turning away from the sink, I flipped my hair over and towel dried it since I was in a rush to get over to the Lennox house before school. Finished, I turned to the mirror again and frowned. It was frizzy from the rainy weather outside. Grabbing my hair, I threw it up in a ponytail but only left a small piece of my side bang out to hide my lump. Rushing back into my room, I grabbed the pile of clothes I had pulled out last night.

It was a simple outfit really, nothing too extravagant. Just a grey t-shirt, pair of ripped jeans, black and white studded belt, my trusty Converses, and my favorite hoodie. Throwing it all on, I nearly grinned with pulling the sweatshirt on. It fit like nothing else and it really was the most comfortable thing I had. But I had to frown when I realized the hoodie was actually hanging a bit on my and looser than usual. Since having to buy my own meals, I ended up skipping one or two when I did not have money on me or just plain old did not feel like going and buying myself something since nothing was in the kitchen.

At least these jeans don't squeeze me like they used to… heh.

Grabbing my messenger bag that served as a book bag too, I rushed down the steps taking two at a time. It was only 6:45 by now and I was making good time because I usually was at the Lennox household by 7:00. Not to mention they are only the next door neighbors. But my dreams were dashed when I realized my mother was already awake and sitting eerily quiet in the kitchen.

As I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the red rimmed eyes and disgusting smell of alcohol surrounding her. Trying to hide my sigh of disappointment, I moved past her sitting form at the kitchen table and went to the cabinets for a glass to get a drink of water to wash down my allergy pills. It was spring after all and the pollen is worst this time of year and fall.

Wincing visibly when she grabbed my wrist, I plucked my courage and turned my head to look at her. She was so obviously drunk that it was upsetting. She had been this way since I could remember, but during these past few years she had gotten worst. It had all started when she got pregnant and my father could not handle the news of becoming a father, so he had left. Being the incredibly dependent person she is, my mother had become depressive and later on became an alcoholic. Since I could talk, I have been blamed for everything because it was because of me that he left.

And not only has the guilt of that hurt me, but the fact that she never let me forget hurt worse. My mother would always hate me and the only reason she has not thrown my out on the street is because she would get in trouble financially wise. It is really sad, honestly; had my mother have any family left, I would have already been given away.

Her grip tightened as she stared at me harshly. "Why have you not made breakfast, yet?" She croaked drunkenly.

Squeezing my eyes shut against her painful grip as she stood up to face me, I spoke tremblingly, "There is not any food in the house." My voice was barely louder than a whisper but just as throaty.

A slap rang out as she slapped me. "Don't give me lip!" She shouted. I hadn't and she probably knew that too, but she liked the power that came with hitting me and she knew I would never fight back. I loved her, I could not hit her. Even though she was not a good one, she was my mother.

"Lenora Pemberton, I have raised you, clothed you and put a roof over your head. The least you can do is make your mother some breakfast in the freaking morning!"

Harshly throwing my wrist away from her like it burned to touch, she stalked away and up the steps where she would probably take a shower and try to sober up for work at the office. On its own accord, my hand reached up to touch my cheek. It stung and probably was rosy red by now. Quickly sitting in the chair, I reached into my bag and pulled out my ever faithful foundation and mirror. With the make up smudge sponge in one hand and the handheld mirror in the other, I made quick work of the redness that made up my right cheek. The right side of my face was having a really bad day today.

Checking in the mirror one more time, I flipped my hoodie over my head and slung my bag's strap over my shoulder. With a forlorn look at the stairs, I left the house. As I walked outside, I found out too late that not only had the rain began to come down harder but that it had also grown windy outside. It whipped the hoodie off my head. The rain stung against my face and I sprinted towards the porch of the Lennox's house.

Reaching the safe shelter, I whistled low and under my breath. Even the big black truck that was often in the driveway was hard to see through the rain. Knocking on the door, Sarah was there almost instantaneously opening it for me. She smiled at first and then her face changed from a sad frown to an angry pout.

"What is wrong with your right cheek?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. Note to self: Sarah Lennox is a formidable woman when pissed off. But my real thought is how could she tell? The rain, it must have washed off my foundation.

I scratched the back of my neck and tried a half hearted smirk. "Me and Mom got into a spat. It's nothing really," I said trying to ease her worries. "I am fine."

"Nothing! It is nothing! Jesus Christ, Nora! Your mother _hit you_… again! That is not nothing." Her face softened and she pulled my damp self into a hug. "But I am so glad you are ok." Sarah pulled away and grabbed my face in her hands. "Lenora, you are like my own daughter. You nearly have been since you started babysitting Anna two and a half years ago."

"I know, Mrs. Lennox. You and Mr. Lennox have been like my parents these couple of years," I smiled with tears in my eyes. Mrs. Lennox kissed my good cheek and nearly dragged me into the house.

I felt her squeeze my hand as we walked through the house and into the kitchen. "Oh, please Nora. We are Will and Sarah. I will be offended the next time you call me Mrs. Lennox, okay?" Sarah turned and gave me a wry grin and I could not help but return it. Truthfully, Sarah was one in a million. Never had I seen her be mean, yet she kept young Annabelle in line perfectly.

A hand towel was thrown at me and I grabbed for it and just making it before it hit the ground. Using it, I squeezed my ponytail to get out as much water as possible.

With a laugh, I turned around to look at Sarah who was making herself some coffee. "I came for my after-school 'chores' list. So what do got for me?" My tone was teasing as we both knew that these were not chores but my job. It even got a laugh out of my employer.

"All I need you to do today is vacuum and probably some laundry. Of course I would usually do these but I have to take Annabelle to the doctor's office for a check up and I wanted to get some grocery shopping done," she whilst stirring her coffee. Two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of milk was all she used. I would know because I have been the one to make it many mornings now.

Shuffling my feet and looking down at the ground, I felt suddenly nervous. I really hate having to ask the Lennox family for anything. They already did enough by letting me pretty much live in their house during the day and giving me a "job" so I can eat. It felt wrong having to ask for anything else. But as the time on my watch dangerously got closer and closer to 8:15, I knew I was going to have to ask sooner or later.

"Um… Mrs. Len- Sarah," I corrected after a moment. "Do you think Will could give me a ride to school? I-if not I completely understand…" I trailed off when I saw her shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

Patting my head as she walked past me, she spoke, "You act as if I was going to actually _let _you walk in this weather!" She walked towards the staircase. "Will! Get down here and give poor Nora here a ride!" From the kitchen I was able to hear him answer her, but the words sounded mumbled. "I don't care if the truck is from the military or not! You get down here now!"

My face fell into a frown. He really did not have to take me. If I left now and sprinted, I could easily be there before first bell. I moved towards Sarah but she was already heading into the living room so I had to follow.

"It really is okay. I can just head out now; I don't want to have to be driven by Will if it causes trouble because of the truck." My hands had clasped and unclasped about four times as I was speaking from being so nervous.

Picking up a sleeping Annabelle from her crib, Sarah plopped gracefully onto the couch in a fluid movement I would never accomplish. "Hush, dear. You're practically family. I don't think Will has any problems whatsoever with taking you. Besides, you never ask us for anything." Being family with the Lennox's pretty much was true. They were the only ones who bought me a Sweet Sixteen present over a year ago. I loved them like they were my mom and dad.

"Yeah, we are glad to finally be of use," said a decidedly masculine voice from behind Sarah. Cracking a rather large grin, Sarah turned back to me with a raised eyebrow that seemed to say, "Didn't I tell you so?"

Clasping a hand on my shoulder as he walked around the couch, he looked at me with that crooked smile of his. "Ready to go, kid?"

Nodding, I patted my messenger bag which had never left my side. "Yes, sir."

"Then let's get going, girl." Sarah rolled her eyes at his antics and waved to me with a 'goodbye.'

Following Will outside, I pulled my hood up over my head once again but this time I was smart and held in place. We both ran to the car and opened the doors quickly. I had to literally jump to be able to even step on the running board. Once securely on said running board, I pretty much threw myself into the black truck and shut the door beside me.

Will shook his head and water seemed to fly out of his short, military cut brown hair. The water went everywhere and even got on me. I cocked my head slightly to the side in curiosity when the truck seemed to groan as the water sprayed everywhere. Pushing the thought from my head, I figured it was just the truck's brakes getting wet.

It seemed like in no time we were at the school, but that probably had to do with Will's maniac driving. Even he seemed a bit scared during the ride as his hands gripped to wheel in a vice like hold. It was kind of intimidating, let me tell you. He parked in front of the school in a tire squealing halt. I probably looked scared out of my wits with my eyes wide opened and nearly hyperventilating.

"That was eventful," Will growled towards the dashboard. I just gave him an odd look before shaking my head.

"Thanks so much, Will," I said giving him a one armed hug before opening the door to the truck.

As I jumped from the running board, I nearly fell. "Have a good day, kid!" resounded behind me as did the sound of the door clicking shut. Will must have reached over and shut the door for me; that was nice of him. I gave him a wave and watched him peel out and away from the school with a small laugh. It wasn't until I was heading towards the school that I actually noticed that people were looking at me. Embarrassed, I pulled my hood up and entered the school.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Heya, sweet-stuff. Nice ride you came in." Biting my tongue to hold off my retort, I turned to look at the incredible jerk wonder of my small school.

Shaking my head, I gave a small smile. "Yeah, it was nice, wasn't it?" I said before trying to walk away, but lucky me got followed by Aaron who saw it fit to put his heavy arm against my already aching, boney shoulders.

"It was, but I didn't come over here to talk about cars. Although I doubt you could handle a conversation like that with me," he said with an arrogant laugh as he walked me towards our homeroom. "I mean, seriously, you're a girl. Like you'd even know what kind of truck you even came in. You'd probably say a black one!" He thought he was so funny as he guffawed next to me.

Growling, I shrugged his arm off none too gently. "That car was a _black _2007 GMC 4x4 Topkick. Of course I know what kind of car that was. Don't you?" I grounded out. Turning smug from his shocked expression, I pretty much flounced away from him and into the homeroom classroom. Normally, I was never this bitchy but there was something about Aaron that just made me hate him. My horrible attitude towards him was just uncontrollable.

Walking in, my eyes darted around the room for my best friend, Alicia, and sure enough there she was in the back corner as usual. A smile on my face, my pace fastened to bring me quickly towards her. Plopping down in the chair next to her, I gave her a wry smile but it fell to a frown when Aaron came in glaring at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to see Alicia lean towards me. "What did you do?" She whispered curiously.

Scratching the back of my neck, a habit of mine, I leaned towards her. "I kind of, sorta told him off?" My statement came off more as a question than anything and it definitely was not satisfying Alicia's curiosity by the raised brow on her face. "He figured I was stupid about cars and that I did not even know what kind of truck Will drove. I kindly informed him what it was exactly and nearly skipped into class. Happy, dear?" I huffed.

Alicia was clearly pleased and she leaned back into her chair and placed her hands behind her head. "I am rubbing off on you, young padawan. Soon you will be able to use the force all by yourself," she said with a smirk. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head as I focused on Mrs. Jones as she called roll.

"Osborn, Aaron."

"Here!"

"Pemberton, Lenora."

"Here," I said quietly but with a raise of my hand that she noticed.

The rest of the day was a bore because I had none of my classes with Alicia and, luckily, Aaron. The only highpoint was lunch in which Alice and I acted like loners with her boyfriend, Ricky. Ricky was a good guy, a little too immature for my taste, but Alice was good at keeping him in line.

Sadly, it was still raining when I finished school and I figured I would just take the bus to the closest stop near the Lennox household. However, as soon as I stepped out into the now thunder storm, I saw a black truck sitting in front of the school. Everyone who passed seemed in awe of the giant vehicle and I was quite proud to be the one getting to be driven home in it.

Moving towards the car and mentally crossing my fingers I don't get struck by lightening, I opened the door but was surprised to see someone other than Will sitting there. I immediately felt stupid and realized that the ride was for someone else. About to apologize, the man spoke before me.

"Are you Lenora Pemberton?" He asked in a gruff timber. Nodding my head mutely from shock, he grunted and gestured for me to get in. I was unsure, but that was until he spoke again. "Here is a note from Major William Lennox," he said while thrusting a paper at me.

Sure enough it was all in Will's handwriting, something I was accustomed to seeing, and it explained that this was 'Ron,' no last name, and that he is a friend from work who is going to drive me home since he is stuck in a boring - boring is underlined - meeting.

Nodding my head, I hopped into the truck and shut the door next to me. Taking off the strap to my messenger bag, I seated it in my lap and pulled on the seatbelt. Looking to the man next to me, he watched me put on my seatbelt and we were off.

**A/N: I know, I am bad. "Another story?" you ask? Yes. D: I really shouldn't though.  
>But whatever, when have I ever listened to my inner self?<br>Ok, well I hope others don't mind that I used the name 'Ron.' It seemed to be a recurring thing as I have seen multiple stories with it.  
>But I hope that this story hits it off like Defender of the Heart!<br>****Please, please, please review?**


	2. An Awkward Silence

**Notes: **Oh my gosh, thank you so very much for the fabulous reviews! They all made me smile and I am so glad an idea that came to me in my sleep is making everyone so happy! But there was a really good question and this takes place during the year between the first and second movie (2008).  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Who knew that being a babysitter and after-school maid would bring me into such an adventure. Never would I have ever imagined falling in love with an otherworldly creature and fighting for my life. IH/Oc

**Disclaimer: **It is a very sad, hard truth but I do not own Transformers and Co. All of it belongs to Hasbro, Michael Bay, etc. The only thing I actually own is Lenora.

**Nondescript Savior  
><strong>_An Awkward Silence_

Being in the car with Ron was kind of awkward. Ron was an intimidating man who only grunted when something on the road did not go his way or glared in front of him. Although he seemed to refuse to look at me, I kept sneaking covert glances out of the corner of my eye. From the looks of it, he was incredibly tall and there was this underlying strength from the slightly bulky muscles on his arms. Ron's face was handsome, in that rugged way, with an angular jaw, piercing blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow. I thought I was doing good at looking at him without seeming like it, as I did have to be a bit sneaky at my real home, but hopes were dashed.

"Is there something on my face?" He growled out.

Eyes widening, I drew a blank. He was not supposed to catch me as I didn't even turn my head and he had been staring at the road the whole time! Gulping and realizing I looked like an idiot right now, I turned to face him.

"No, sir," I said as respectfully as I could. He was, after all, in a military outfit. The one that Will wore when he goes to stay at his base looks exactly like it.

Ron eyed me oddly for a moment and I realized I must have sounded incredibly cordial for just a teenager. But that is how I grew up. I had a mother who demanded nothing but excellence and even then that would not be enough. I lived to please and I tried to do it through respect and favors. Although, Aaron is my exception as of right now.

The ride back to the Lennox household was scary as hell. I thought this morning that Will was a crazy driver, but he has got nothing on Ron. We were always above 70 miles per hour and were flying through the back roads like it was nothing. Let me just say that my right hand was clenched to the car door the whole time. There was no way in hell that I was going to let go until the car stopped.

In half the time it took Lennox to get me to school, Ron had the car parked and stopped in the driveway. Inhaling deeply and letting out a big sigh of relief, I heard a chuckle next to me. Turning in shock, I saw Ron shaking his head with a smirk on his face. I pouted; me being scared is not funny. Not my fault you drive like a lunatic.

Opening the now unlocked door, I once again went through the adventure of getting out of the gigantic truck. I almost slipped when I landed on the ground from the slickness of the rain. Regaining my balance and grabbing my bag, I looked back at Ron.

"Thank you for the ride," I said with a small, nervous smile.

He just nodded and I shut the door. Running to the porch, I got under the safety of the overhang roof and watched as he pulled away. Like the daredevil driver he seemed to be, his wheels screeched against the blacktop as he spun out and down the road.

Shaking my head, I walked to the front door and wiped my feet on the welcome mat before knocking. In no time, once again, Sarah was opening the door with a smile on her face. She ushered me inside and I politely took off my shoes as to not track mud or water into the house. Following her with my feet now only in neon green socks - they are my favorite - she brought me into the living room. And guess who was sitting, more like lounging, on the sofa? William Lennox. Cocking a brow, I looked at him in amusement.

"I thought you were at an underlined boring meeting?" I asked with a little smirk on my face.

Sarah whipped around and glared accusingly at her husband. "Boring? You think this meeting was boring? No, that is just bullshit Will. You were the one who started it, in case you forgot." I could not help but laugh at the scared look on the Major's face. It was funny to watch him get a beat down from his wife, especially since he is in the military.

Calming down, Sarah turned towards me. She walked towards me and grabbed me hands. I was thoroughly confused by now. "Lenora, you have been like our daughter these past couple of years. I love you like you were my kin and Will, here, decided that maybe you should start living here." She paused here to let me think. "It is okay if you don't want to, but this morning… just ugh! I was so angry at that woman you call mother for hitting you."

There were tears welling up in Sarah's eyes from what I could see and I could not help but let go of her hands and wrap her in a hug. I loved this woman more than my mother and that was the sad, cold truth. I will always love my mother; she gave birth to me and did raise me. But Sarah, she was not my mother… she was my mom.

"And I told Will after I got back from shopping and Anna's check up, and we have been discussing it ever since," Sarah grinned at me as she pulled me to the sofa to sit with her husband. "This boring meeting was actually about you. So I think you have the right to be upset with my husband," she said with a faux haughty sniff before giggling like a woman ten years younger than her age.

It was like as soon as she stopped talking that I could think. And all I could think of was 'home.' I would finally have a place that I could smile thinking about coming to and my mother would not care. She does not notice whether I am at home or not; she is never at home herself. Five out of seven days she is at her girlfriend's house or hanging around with some sleazy guy. Before I could reply and say yes, I started crying. The tears were unstoppable but I was smiling through them. The flow stopped after a moment and I wiped my hands underneath my eyes, which was a harder task than originally thought as Mrs. Lennox had her arms wrapped around me.

Sniffing a little, which was quite embarrassing, I pulled hesitantly away. "Yes, thank you. But, are you sure? Like I won't bother you guys during meals and you'll barely notice I am even here." They were so gracious to let me stay, I had to try and see if there was any way to make this easier to them.

I had expected Sarah to talk again, so I was surprised when Will jumped in. "No Nora. We want you here, as family. We will eat dinner together, as family. We can watch stupid reality shows together in this room, as family. Sarah and me want you here Lenora. Honestly." This was one of the most touching this anyone had ever said to me. And it was all so strange coming from Mr. Lennox seeing as he is usually so fun and relaxed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

After the very emotional conversation in which even Will was getting teary-eyed from, I went to take care of Annabelle who had begun to cry. The now two year old child was in a very hyper mood and easily swept me into her good mood. We ended up playing patty cake multiple times and peek-a-boo. During my time with the young toddler I even became a horse! It was all terrible fun and though I enjoyed every minute with the little girl who I thought of as my own sister, I still felt that little bit of jealousy. Really, I was just envious that she has such a great set of parents and will grow up to be a great girl.

I only had time to reflect those thoughts as I sat in the kitchen with a glass of water in my hand. Completely lost in my thoughts, I never heard Will come into the kitchen himself. It felt like I was light years away thinking of these recent events and imagining how my future can be now. Thinking about how things will be now isn't so scary. Before I worried about my mom and how things would be at the house. Now I don't have.

It was a good feeling.

Will hopping onto the barstool next to woke me up from my thinking. He gave me a boyish smile and cocked his head slightly to the side. "So what did ya think of old 'Hide?" He asked.

My brow furrowed. Hide? I have never met a person named Hide before. "Who?" I asked back, perplexed.

His face got red and he started chuckling. "I mean Ron. Hide… Hide is his… his codename!" Will suddenly exclaimed. "He prefers Hide over Ron."

Baffled by his odd behavior, I shook my head at him with a chuckle. "Well, um… intimidating sums him up quite well," I said honestly with a bit of embarrassment. Remembering how I was caught in the truck had all of the feeling resurfacing.

Will seemed to be holding back more laughter as his face was getting red from the exertion. Raising a brow at him, he coughed into his hand to let them out. "He may seem like a gruff badass, but really he is a teddy bear." I could tell that Will thought he was so 'badass' at saying that. Secretly, I think Will would be too scared to say these things if this Hide guy was hear.

Thinking about Hide had me thinking of the truck, or lack thereof, not being in the driveway. How was Will going to get to his actual meeting tomorrow? It was a big one by the sounds of it. "Um, Will? Stupid question and not any of my business, but how are you getting to your meeting tomorrow? Cause I highly doubt Sarah will let you, or you actually want to, use the minivan." I giggled slightly after speaking just imagining powerful, commanding Major William Lennox driving a power blue minivan.

"Actually, Hide is going to come pick both of us up in the morning. We will drop you off at school, don't try to argue with me on this, and then we will head to the meeting together as we are both needed." He paused. "Sound okay?"

Nodding, I said, "That's great actually. Thank you so much… for everything." Standing up, I gave Will a slightly awkward one armed hug before grabbing my messenger bag in the foyer. Walking upstairs into my new room, which used to be the guest room, I plopped down onto the bed and pulled out the few surveys I had for homework.

I pulled out the many surveys the teachers had given to us due to it being near the end of the year. Just one more week left. Summer was always a bummer around here because the summers were always rainy and colder. I sometimes wished I could live in Nevada or something. The week before we had our exams and the teachers were still grading them. I don't understand why we still have to go to school still. We were not learning anything new really. Just lots of review, which is pointless, and free periods that used to be classes. Doing the surveys was easy as they were all the same one. Many of my answers were copied onto each one and then I had to do each of the specific class questions. They were all done within a half hour.

Looking around the very plain room, it suddenly occurred to me that I would have to go to my house and get clothes. Shoving my papers back into my bag, I hopped up and headed back down the steps. Going into the living room, I found Sarah. She was in the living room with a sleeping Anna in her lap and her own head on Will's shoulder. They look so picture perfect sitting like so that it felt that if I bothered them it would be a crime.

Before I could walk away, Sarah spotted me. She smiled at me and waved me over. Coming closer, I told her quietly, "I just wanted to let you know that I am going to my house to grab some stuff." Smiling a little wider, Sarah nodded her head.

Quietly walking out of the room and then out the door, I ran through the drizzling rain to my porch. Reaching under the one flower pot that now contained a dead plant, I grabbed the spare key. I quickly put the key into the slot and unlocked the door. It was like I wanted to get out as soon as possible as I bolted up the stairs. Moving through the desolate hallways, I took note that my mother was not home. Of course not.

Opening the door to my room, I walked inside. My feet first took me to my bulletin board from which I grabbed all of my favorite photos. A few of them even contained the Lennox family which made me smile. It was like I really did belong with them. With a stack of photos in my hands, I looked around the room for something I could put them all in. Nearly running over to the little box that held all of my dud make up supplies, I dumped it and put the pictures in. A perfect fit.

Realizing I couldn't take everything or mother would get suspicious, I grabbed only two large tote bags from my closet. First went the socks and underwear which were just dumped from their drawer and straight into one bag. There was no order or choosing as I just took the clothes from drawers, leaving all of my other clothes in my closet to give the allusion of me being here. With my two bags overflowing and my picture box inside the one, I headed out of my room.

Tiptoeing down the steps in case _she _got home, I made barely a sound. After passing the kitchen and not hearing anything yet, I knew I was in the clear. But that did not make me go any slower as I rushed out of the house. Closing the door behind me, I dropped my bags to relock it. Just because I was scared and angry at my mother did not mean I wanted her to get robbed.

Walking off the porch steps, I knew I would be back at one but it still felt like goodbye. Goodbye to my childhood. Goodbye to fear. Goodbye to abuse and neglect. And most importantly, goodbye to my mother. Tears filled my eyes and it was then I knew how much I really did love my mother. She may not have been great at her role as a mom and she was a bit of an alcoholic, but I still loved her. There was nothing that was going to change the fact that she gave birth to me and raised me all of my life. Blowing a kiss towards the gloomy house, I walked the short distance to my new home with tears falling freely down my face.

The bags were heavy and chafed against my hands as I walked, but honestly, I did not care. It was as if this slight burning was my punishment for leaving my mother. Then again, she was always leaving me. So was this vengeance or was leaving her a sin? Shrugging to myself, I found that, again, I did not care. Putting too much thought into things and over thinking them had always lead to pain for me. Sometimes, it really is just better to not think about things; just push them away.

Although I had not been gone too long, I saw that the scenery inside the Lennox house had changed. Sarah was cooking while Annabelle played with crayons and paper not too far away on the floor. Mr. Lennox was no where to be found though. Probably on the phone. It was not uncommon for him to be talking on the phone as he was talking a two month vacation from the base he was working at. Apparently it is Top Secret as no one around town, except Sarah most likely, knew what he did or where said base was.

Taking a deep breath, a grin came to my mouth. Sarah must be making fettuccini as I could smell the cheeses and noodles cooking. A growl from stomach told me that I would most definitely be having a serving of that. Now that I think about it, I would seriously bet Sarah was cooking Italian to fatten me up. She had let me know on more than one occasion that I have grown too thin. A deep set feeling told me I would not need to worry about that living here.

Carrying my bags to my brand new room, a sense of excitement filled me. This was the beginning of my new life. Opening the door by pushing on it with my back, I dropped my bags on the bed. One at a time I dumped the bags on my bed so I could refold and put them in my new dressing bureau. The task a while but only because I meticulously folded each and every piece of clothing I brought with me. Looking at the two totes bags and single box left, I shoved the bags underneath the bed and noted to myself to ask for duck tape after dinner.

Dinner was… sweet. Filled with laughs, Will being reprimanded by his wife and good food. It was my first ever family dinner and it did not disappoint. By the end of the meal I was feeling ten pounds heavier and quite filled. Not only did I have one serving, but two! A miracle for me. While she said nothing, I knew Sarah was pleased to know I had eaten quite a fill. It is obvious she worries for me, but at least she does it in a way that is not at all pitying. It is why I appreciate her efforts more than anyone else's. Even Alicia, my supposed best friend, pities me instead of just going with the flow.

After the meal, I was exhausted; both emotionally and mentally. It was like everything from the day had finally come crashing down on me and making me inexplicably tired. As I climbed the stairs slowly and turtle-like, a smile was on my lips. There was hope and happiness inside of me and I had yet to be here a whole day.

I had completely forgot to ask for tape to hang up my pictures, but I was too tired to be bothered at this point. I stayed awake long enough to change into pajamas and slip under the covers. A warmth settled over me and my eyes drifted shut. The last thought on my mind before I fell into a deep sleep was "_So this is what home feels like._"

**A/N: Wow! Another chapter done. Sorry for it not being as long as the first, but it is really just a filler chapter to get the ball rolling.  
>I just want to thank everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites and I want to give a shout out to all who have reviewed.<br>Thank you so much everyone for your kind words, they really inspire to go on with writing.  
>So, may I please get some more reviews? :)<strong>


	3. Last Day of Junior Year

**Notes: **Wow, just thank you all so very much for reading my story. Every review, alert and favorite of In His Protection just makes me smile so wide. They all make my day every time I get on my email account and see all those emails from Fanfiction. So please continue on with these great, helpful responses! Just thank you all so much, it makes me want to write my side project so much more than my main one, lol! Also, Lenora's outfit can be found on my profile like always!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Who knew that being a babysitter and after-school maid would bring me into such an adventure. Never would I have ever imagined falling in love with an otherworldly creature and fighting for my life. IH/Oc  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>It is true, I do not own Transformers. That glorious franchise belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay, respectively. My only original creation is Lenora.

**In His Protection  
><strong>_Last Day of Junior Year_

It was the last day of my junior year; it was also a Friday which made the day all the much sweeter. I had already gotten five texts from Alicia that showed many exclamation points and smiley faces. Never before had I ever seen such happy and free spirited texts in my life ever before. Still, it was nice to know though that I was not the only one freaking out and incredibly pumped for summer.

My heart had seemed to found a semi permanent lodging in my throat throughout my whole morning routine, I was seen and heard swallowing multiple times. This feeling of excitement and anxiety was unstoppable though. It was like I could not control it and it did not help at all that I kept getting sly, proud glances from Sarah and Will. Everyday they become more and more like surrogate parents to me.

This was it; my last day ever of my junior year. Next year would be it before I went out into the world as an actual college kid / adult. Funny how overly excited I am about this day, yet I cannot seem to find myself in anything more exciting than a flannel shirt, pair of jeans, and flats. While I may not be the best dressed, I know Alicia is going to be. She is going to go over the top with her look today, I just know it.

Walking down into the kitchen, I saw Sarah once again as she sat flipping pancakes. While I may have a slight talent in the art of drawing, Sarah was a guru in the kitchen. Many days, ever since I have known her to be honest, I have wondered why she never went on to become a chef. There was no doubt that she would be anything less than excellent, but the idea of her becoming some master chef still came to me sometimes. The only logical reason I could ever explain why was because a: she may not love cooking even though she is good, and b: she wanted to have Annabelle and a family with Will.

Slipping onto one of the barstools at the island that acted as a kitchen table, I rested my face in my hands. "Good morning," I said with a yawn as I covered my mouth with a hand.

Sarah turned and gave me a dazzling smile. "Well, good morning my soon to be senior!" I could only smile and shake my head lightly at her enthusiasm. Looking at me, she frowned. "Are you going to do anything with your hair?"

I just shook my head and that seemed to have been a bad answer. Watching as she hastily finished her last pancake and putting it with the rest of the stack, she turned towards me and literally dragged me out of the kitchen and up into the master bathroom. The journey to said bathroom was kind of awkward as I had to close my eyes so I didn't see Mr. Lennox sleeping. I only did so because I have heard Sarah tease him once or twice about sleeping in the nude.

And seeing him "in the nude" would be awkward as hell.

I was sat down on the closed toilet as Sarah went to her cabinet and pulled out a curling iron. After only a few minutes of waiting for the contraption to heat up, Sarah was going at my hair. At first, I was really scared that it was going to take forever because I really just wanted to get this day done to enjoy the luxuries of summertime. But within fifteen minutes, Sarah has my whole head down and it looks downright cute. Surprised, I continued to admire myself in the mirror and it was this one moment that I let my guard down that I am spritzed to death with hairspray. Sarah is going crazy and before I know it, she is chasing me out of the bathroom, out of her room and down with the hairspray.

It is actually pretty damn hilarious by the time I am cowering on the couch trying to hide from her. We both are laughing so hard that are chests are beginning to ache and we are struggling to catch our breath again. Me and Sarah sprawled across the couch with her clutching the hairspray as we are choking on our laughter is exactly how a sickly Will finds us.

Raising a brow, he smirked down at our supine selves. "Why hello, Will!" I say with a smile on my face as I try getting up. However, being the mess of limbs we were, me and Sarah end up falling onto the ground; causing another round of giggles.

We all moved into the kitchen and began to eat another fattening meal, well at least for me - Sarah still thinks I am too thin. Taking the last sip of my milk - since I hate orange juice - I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around with impossibly large eyes, I saw Will standing there still in his pajamas with his nose rosy from running and his eyes bloodshot. There was a smirk on his face as he looked down on me that was not exactly sweet. It looked kind of… dastardly?

"I understand it is your last day but I'm clearly sick… so Hide is driving you to school," he says looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"You mean that Ron guy?" Will and Sarah laughed. I am beginning to think Will is just trying to bother this Ron/Hide guy by making him take me to school because he didn't look too happy the last time he had to drop me off.

Nodding his head, he chuckled again. "That's the one!" It was seriously starting to worry me how excited Will was about this. Honestly, all that was going to happen was that I was going to get driven to school; Will is making too much out of this.

I was literally pushed out the side door of the house and towards the intimidating large truck in front of me. Will waved with the biggest grin on his paler than normal face to the gruff man inside. I could hear a sneer from the doorway which was quite a feat in my opinion.

With a grin and mock punch to the shoulder, I departed from Will and walked towards the black truck that seemed to open its door for me. I just figured it was Hide opening the door for me. Nodding at him in greeting and thanks as I shut the door, I looked out the passenger side window to a happy sight. Sarah had Annabelle in her arms as she stood next to her husband as they all waved.

Waving back at them with what probably looked like a goofy grin on my face, I continued to wave until me and Hide in the truck were out of sight. Sitting in the correct position, the atmosphere quickly grew tense and awkward. I kept biting my lip throughout the whole ride as it was a nervous habit of mine that I had taken to doing often.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Hide spoke. "You are unusually quiet for an adolescent girl," he stated without looking at me.

Brow furrowing, I looked over at him. "Is that a good thing?" I hesitantly asked after a moment.

He nodded once, yet again never looking my way. If there was anyone who was impossible to read, it would be Hide. I couldn't get anything off of him; he just seemed naturally quiet and gruff.

Reaching the front of the school, Hide suddenly stopped and while he had the upper body strength to hold him in place, I didn't. So instead of being able to sit straight, I was head first into the dashboard. With a sickening whack, I felt my nose begin to bleed. Raising my hand to it, I felt it for damage and nearly sighed in relief when I found it wasn't broken. It just hurt… like hell.

"Dammit," I hissed into my hand as little rivulets of blood came out of my nose. It wasn't gushing but I just didn't want any of it on my clothes. Suddenly, a piece of cloth was in front of my face with a gruff "here" from my driver. Quickly grabbing it with my free hand, I placed it under my nose and tilted my head back waiting for the feeling to stop. When it did, I quickly wiped my hand as clean as possible.

Looking at Hide, I realized a part of his sleeve was torn and I frowned. He had given me a piece of his shirt to help. My gaze traveled to the floor where my feet were playing with the truck's mat. "Thank you," I said softly. He just grunted again, like I predicted, as I opened the door and left the trunk. Turning around to wave, I saw he was already at the exit of the parking lot.

Shaking my head, I started to head towards school where I was ambushed by Alicia with Ricky tagging along. She pulled my to the bathroom when she saw me holding my hand over my nose. And like the good friend she is, she helped me clean off all of the extra blood that had dried. With my face and hands once again fully clean, she took one look at me and immediately gushed over my hair as we left the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ricky, who had waited outside, amusedly as Alicia kept going on and on about how I need to do my hair more often.

The day was actually pretty boring as we were pretty much just grabbing any paperwork we had left in class or grabbing the last few things from our locker. My last class, however, was the only time that anything happened.

Trying to fall asleep and halfway there, I was rudely awakened by jock wonder's best friend, Caleb. Though he approached me alone, I knew that he had his "boys" that sat in the corner backing him up. He was standing as if posing for a magazine and had a cocky smile on his face.

"There is this party tonight at Erik's house," he started while pointing to Erik who howled back in response. "And you are gonna come with me to it."

This is honestly what he woke me for? Really?

Sighing while pinching the bridge of my nose, I finally looked up and glared at Caleb who still had an arrogant look on his face that reminded me so much of his best friend Aaron. "I am not someone you can command to do something. As it so happens, I will be having dinner with the Lennox's."

"Come on, babe, you can have dinner with them whenever but this party is only tonight." He was acting as if this would change everything.

"No, I can't actually. Mr. Lennox is actually returning to his base again tomorrow and won't be back for a break until September. Thank you for the offer, Caleb, but I decline." I felt suddenly proud of myself, and I there was no holding back on the smug grin that came to my face as I heard Caleb's "friends" taunt him.

There was still a half hour until the day was over so it came as a shock when an announcement came on. "_All students are being asked to please evacuate the premises. Please do so in an orderly fashion_." The words were haunting me in my mind and everyone in my classroom froze.

The classroom door busted open revealing a haggard looking Will who seemed to search the room until his eyes landed on me. "Let's go, Nora! Everyone get out now!" He reached forward and grabbed my arm as I grabbed my bag. We began racing down the hallways, dodging people left and right. The whole school seemed to be in mass hysteria with no one knowing what was going on.

"What is happening Will!" I screeched over the sounds of everyone else. Will, however, didn't reply but kept running until we were out of the school. My eyes landed on the Topkick which opened its door before Will and I reached it. Will pushed me in first which almost put me into the lap of a serious, angry looking Hide.

Turning around when I heard a noise, I saw Sarah and Annabelle behind me. I watched as Sarah reached a hand towards me and grabbed my shoulder. "Everything will be okay," she whispered and I nodded numbly. I had no idea what was going on! Everything was so confusing, like why was Hide even here? Why is there an evacuation?

Will slamming the door brought me back to reality which made me conscious to the great explosion that was twenty yards from us near the park across the street. Hide had the truck going in no time as we began to be shot at. A whimper escaped my mouth and I suddenly felt three hands all on me: Sarah's on my shoulder, Will's on my arm and, surprisingly enough, Hide's on my leg.

The Topkick was going faster than any sports car I had ever seen to the point where I was thinking it was not even possible. Especially since Hide was driving with one hand.

"If I didn't have you all to guard, I would have already been up to kick his aft," Hide suddenly growled out and Will turned sharply to him.

"Well, you do. Not only do you have me, but my wife and daughters," Will was surprisingly fierce. And had it been just a drive around the block I would have been touched by the fact that Will considered me his daughter, but when we were getting shot at by some car behind us, that was not the thing closest on my mind.

Getting a look at the car with guns sticking out of it, I realized it was a police car. "We are running from the police?" I yelled out.

Will just chuckled half-heartedly while Hide growled. "No, what is chasing us is a mockery of a police car. It is Barricade." Suddenly Will looked like he was going to faint; I am going to take a guess, but it seems like this Barricade is not your average, petty criminal.

Honestly, I didn't know what to believe. While I knew the Lennox family was good people with Hide good too by association, I still felt like we were doing something wrong running from a cop car. Then again... it does look quite menacing. I think, if I were driving, I might be running too. My hands clenched at my sides as the sickening feeling in my stomach worsened. This day was supposed to be glorious as it marked only one year left before adulthood on my own. But now... things were falling into ruin really quick.

When a shot missed the truck by mere inches, I hunched forward and put my face in my hands. It was easier not to watch. I felt Sarah's hand slip away as she tried to keep Annabelle from waking. Will squeezed my arm comfortingly while Hide took back his hand, too.

We hit a particularly large pothole and caused the car to lurch forward. Of course, since I wasn't able to have a seat belt, I lurched forward and hit my head into the dashboard. As everything started going black, I heard my name being called quite a few times.

The last thing I thought before everything went black was "Huh, of course it would be me who would hit their head on the same dashboard twice in one day."

**A/N: **Well here is another chapter of In His Protection! I am sorry for it being so short, it is just a filler.  
>I really do hope that everyone is enjoying this story and I wanted to apologize for waiting so long for an update.<br>I am trying to do Defender of the Heart, but my muse is escaping me for that story as much as I love it.  
>So this may be getting quicker updates than the other, so please don't be too mad.<br>So please **review **because they make me happy! :)


	4. We Are Called Autobots

**Notes: **Okay, I know that Defender of the Heart should be updated more often but this story is just so much more fun to write for me. I hope you all don't mind that, teehee. I also want to thank everyone for such awesome reviews and I want to firstly thank everyone who reviewed. It means so much to mean, a wanna be author, that people are actually enjoying something I wrote. It is a glorious feeling that can't be matched to many other things. I also want to thank all who favorited and alerted this story. I hope you all continue enjoying it! (PS: Get ready for a little Ironhide and Lenora.)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Who knew that being a babysitter and after-school maid would bring me into such an adventure. Never would I have ever imagined falling in love with an otherworldly creature and fighting for my life. IH/Oc

**Disclaimer: **It is a very sad, hard truth but I do not own Transformers and Co. All of it belongs to Hasbro, Michael Bay, etc. Nor do I own the restaurant chain Denny's. And Laura Marling owns herself and the mentioned song.

**In His Protection  
><strong>_We Are Called Autobots_

It was with a sharp gasp that hurt my lungs that I came to consciousness once more. I felt my body lurch forward from laying down. My eyes were bleary and my hands, for some reason, began to reach forward to grab onto something… anything. However, instead of me grabbing something, something grabbed me. A squeal left my lips as I began to struggle only to be reassured by a few soothing voices crooning my name.

Taking a deep breath, I looked over to see it was only Will. It felt as if my heart was sighing with relief too, not just my mouth. Tears prickled my eyes and I made a desperate grab for him. He hugged me in return as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Now calm and in focus again, I realized we were still in the truck. The road was smooth now and things felt calmer than they did before. I mean, after all, we were getting chased down by some creepy ass, fake police car that had guns popping out of it! Detaching from Will, an odd thought crossed my mind.

How was I lying down?

Looking to the spot next to me, I nearly screamed. Where Hide once sat was just empty space. Tentatively reaching out, I waved my hand in the open space just to see if I had gone crazy or not. I heard Annabelle chuckling from the back and it made me realize I looked like an idiot. Quickly turning to look out the windshield, I saw that the car was driving just fine in front of me.

"Would, um, anyone like to explain that?" I asked while pointing in front of me.

This was just crazy as hell. Any second now I am ready for someone to just jump up and say surprise or that this is all just a big, scary joke. But I know there is no chance of that and I am left feeling like my world was slowly changing around me and that everything is going to different.

I heard Will sigh so I turned to him. "We are gonna have to tell her, Ironhide." He said.

Ironhide? Who? The only people in this car, or at least were, was Will, Sarah, Annabelle, me and used to be Hide. There was no Ironhide… unless Hide was Ironhide? The names are incredibly similar, but Hide isn't here anymore. At least, I did not think so until a familiar, but warbled voice came out of the radio.

"Yeah, it would be ignorant of us to make her believe otherwise now. She has, after all, seen Barricade." Why the fuck was the radio talking to us?

My eyes must have been wide as saucers, which is a funny sight on anyone, because I could start to feel the strain on my eyelids. Hands clenching into fists from nerves and anxiety, I began to look around the truck.

"Can someone just tell me what is going on, please?" My voice held a note of pleading and it was because I was scared. Scared of the unknown and what was happening. I thought coming to live with the Lennox's to be a way to start over again and be better than before. What I didn't expect was getting attacked by police cars, vehicles driving themselves and talking trucks that sound like the old driver.

Ah, that was why it sounded sounds just like the radio voice.

I had expected Will, or even Hide, to speak but it was sweet Sarah who did. I turned around to face her at the gentle touch of her delicate hand on my shoulder. She smiled her soothing smile that calmed my nerves and caused me to give her one in return. Her long, slim fingers curled comfortingly around my shoulder as she leaned forward to rest her chin on the top of the seat.

"I know I am not best to explain this, but I am able to explain in a non-military way," she giving another soft smile. "The man, Ron or Hide whatever you wish to think of him as, is actually the truck." Sarah paused as if unsure what to say, she looked to Will for reassurance.

He sighed. "Tell her what she needs to know, love." The truck, well Hide, grunted through the radio and it brought memories of earlier this week when I thought him to be just another, normal military man with a gruff disposition. Now… now I have no idea what to think.

"Lenora, darling, this truck is named Ironhide. He is apart of a group of ones like him called Autonomous robot organism but we just call-"

"We are the Autobots," a warbled voice answered, and interrupted, through the radio.

Shaking my head, I chuckled at the complete bizarreness of the situation. Never in my life did I expect to be in this, hell I don't think anyone would expect to be in something like this. This was all just so crazy! So ludicrous!

Taking a big gulp of air, because I felt like I was going to need it, I directed my question towards the front of the car. "And what exactly are Autobots?" My voice sounded weak and my throat was raw from some unknown emotion. The thoughts in my head were so rampant that I was only vaguely aware of Sarah squeezing my shoulder.

There was a mechanical sigh. Silence. Then, "We are Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron. Our planet was destroyed as we, the good guys, fought against the Decepticons. The reason we are on your planet is because of an energon source." It was he was sad because I felt the truck sink down almost as if a person would be slouched over.

For some reason, in my haywire brain of mine, it seemed right to comfort him. So that is what I did. Reaching forward, I tapped the dashboard in front of me. Ironhide seemed to spring back to life as the car was once again brought up. It happened so fast that it had little Annabelle giggling loudly in the back.

There were a few minutes of silence where the only sound was of cars on the freeway we were driving on. Of course, my curiosity that seems unable to be control was making me ask another question.

"Why are you still here?"

There was gasp from Sarah and Will looked at me with wide eyes. My voice did sound a little more cold than usual, but I was still trying to process things; this was not like something from school where you hear the fact and just continue on. This was major stuff, top secret stuff.

Hide - no, Ironhide - appeared next to me in a flash. Jumping onto Will's leg from being shocked, I quietly regained my composure and slid into the middle seat once again. Looking up at our driver, I noticed that although his face seemed young - late twenties, early thirties - there were lines and a five o'clock shadow that just made him seem so much older.

"Alright, kid," he started and I visibly bristled at the term he used for me. "Do you remember the Mission City scandal? Okay, you do, good. Well, even though we killed the Decepticons' leader, Megatron, his followers are still here wreaking havoc. Your… whatever he is to you, Will, is our human leader at NEST. The base where they keep the Autobots and where I am to take you and the Lennox's to."

There was a cluck of disapproval in the back and we all turned to look at Sarah. "She is a Lennox in all but name and blood. Please consider her part of our family from now on." I felt my cheeks heat up and my lips break out into a shy smile. This was what family was like. Families went through crazy things, although ours is a little bit more crazy than normal, and this one was no exception. I just couldn't believe that they still wanted me even after a week.

Once again, the truck's - no, Ironhide's - cabin became quiet.

Silence was quickly severed by Annabelle. "Mommy, I hungry," came her little voice. Sarah began cooing and before she could even ask, Hide was getting into the lane that lead to a highway side Denny's. As we pulled in, I nearly groaned as I realized besides a few other families who were probably on road trips, disgusting truck drivers made up the majority of people here.

Hide got out on his side and I followed suit knowing that Will was going to want to help his wife and daughter out. Standing on the running board, I looked down and readied myself again; it was a really high truck. But before I jumped, something caught my eye and I looked up. There with his hand stretched out was Hide, his brow was raised as if daring me to take it. Sucking in my courage, I grabbed it and made a dainty jump off. Landing a bit off, I stumbled but was quickly caught. Blushing, I thanked Ironhide before scurrying over to Sarah who was holding a grumpy looking Annabelle.

Cooing to her and playing around with her, I chuckled when she finally cracked a grin. Sarah just thanked me and I watched wanly as they walked ahead of me with Will running after his girls and grabbing his wife's hand. They really were the most picture perfect family ever.

"You coming?" came a gruff voice that made me jump a little. Nodding my head with another blush and smile, we followed the Lennox's into the restaurant. Someone immediately met us and told us that it would only take a minute for our seats to come.

Looking around the place, it looked a lot like every other Denny's I had been to except maybe a little worse for wear. What was not pleasant, however, were the leering smiles coming from the older truckers. It made me want to just crawl in a hole and die. A couple of guys sitting together were pointing at me and blowing kisses! Scratching the back of my neck awkwardly once again from being nervous, I felt an arm around my shoulders. My head snapped up to see who the hell was touching me and almost stumbled over in shock because it was Ironhide! He was giving the guys who were blowing kisses a ferocious glare and they all quietly went back to their meals.

"Now they'll leave my charge alone," he grumbled out as he took back his arm.

Whispering "thank you," Hide gave me a nod.

Taken to our seats, we looked like a normal but odd family. We sat in a booth, me and Ironhide on one side and Will with Sarah on the other. Annabelle sat in a toddler highchair at the open end of the table. Will ordered a huge platter with an array of foods, Sarah just a bagel with jam, they got Annabelle some finger foods, I got a bowl of cereal because I wanted breakfast and Ironhide, unsurprisingly, got nothing.

Will and Ironhide talked about how much longer it would take for us to get to California. They figured it would take about a little less than a day more to get to California and then they could get a military plane to take them to Diego Garcia. I heard Will and Sarah talk about Diego Garcia before as his base, so I can only assume that this is where they were keeping the Autobots.

I was pretty excited. I mean, who wouldn't want to go to a military base filled with alien robots? It is a once in a lifetime experience that there was no way I would pass up for anything. So lost in my thoughts about my exciting day and what is to come, I did not even realize that they were paying for the meal and getting ready to leave.

We piled into the truck, well Ironhide, and were off.

The ride that once was exciting and filled me with anxiety, now had me relaxing against the seat in boredom. Annabelle had already fallen asleep from being so tired after eating and was propped up against Sarah's side as she ran fingers through her daughter's hair. It was an adorable scene that made me green with envy and wishing that my mother had done the same. Will had his head against the window and was slowly falling asleep himself. I noticed that it seemed that only me and Ironhide were the only ones wide awake and alert.

Tapping my fingers on my thigh, I nearly groaned out in boredom. Wait, my iPod! Reaching down for the ground on Will's side, I scooped my bag up and brought it to my chest with a hug. I never left anywhere without it and I would have been devastated had it been gone.

Opening it, I found two unfinished packs of gum, my phone (which I pulled out,) books, gym clothes that were in my locker, and my iPod! Pulling out the iPod Touch, I immediately entered in my password and went straight towards my library. Shoving my headphones in my ears, I caught Ironhide staring at me amusedly from the corner of my eye. Blushing in embarrassment, I looked down at my library.

Filtering pass Florence and the Machine, Nine Inch Nails and the Chapel Club, I finally found Laura Marling. I nearly sighed out in my love for her. Clicking on her oldest album (on my iPod at least), I headed straight towards my favorite song. My Manic and I. It was such a strange song to be considered my favorite, but I love it with its sad and melancholy chords and meaningful lyrics of a lover who is bi polar.

Closing my eyes, I hummed quietly to my music. It was relaxing and allowed all of my tense muscles to loosen which felt a bit like heaven. The music seemed to seep into my brain and calm my otherwise restless mind. Before I knew it, sleep was pulling me under. And I gave it a fight, that is for sure, but like usual, sleep ended up winning. I was out before I knew it.

Xxxx

I woke up when it was dark to Hide shaking my shoulder. Blearily looking around, I saw that we were at a shabby motel. Frowning, I watched as Sarah and Will, who was holding Annabelle, come out of the building. There was a grimace on each of their faces that caused my frown to deepen. Approaching the truck, one of the windows scrolled down. (It was still freaky when that kind of stuff happened.)

"Good evening, sleepy head," Sarah began with one of her signature soft smiles. "We got some good and bad news. Good news, we found a place to sleep," she said with a flourish of her hand towards the busted building. "Bad news is that we could only get a room with one bed and it comes with a portable cradle-like thing. Shockingly."

I knew what this meant: I had no where to sleep.

Before I could speak, Will held up a hand. "We tried Lenora, we really tried. But all of the other rooms were either taken or… uninhabitable." The genuine look of remorse was on his face and I knew he was not lying.

"She can sleep in the cabin," came a gruff voice from my right. Looking up at him, I frowned.

"I can?" I asked warily.

His "holoform," as I had learned during idle chatter between Will and Ironhide at Denny's, just nodded and looked towards Will. "Is that acceptable?" And it must have been because he looked ready to kiss Hide right then and there.

Sarah came to the window and leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek which I accepted and returned. Will gave a wave which I returned and I watched with a small smile as they filtered into one of the rooms. Turning to Hide, I raised a brow questioningly, "How is this going to work?"

"Watch," he said as his humanoid version became blurry and disappeared. Eyebrows now raised, I felt the back of my seat begin to fall back and I squealed a little before turning around. Quite amazingly, the back of the front row of seats in the truck fell back and made something akin to a bed. Beaming, I patted the dashboard.

"Thank you," I said with a yawn.

As I laid down, I realized I had no blankets or pillows. I guess I was just going to have to deal. Curling in on myself, I closed my eyes and willed sleep to come only to be startled by a knock on the window. Sitting upright quickly, I found Will standing there with his face pressed against the glass. I giggled at his pig nose before opening the door. He had two blankets and a pillow in his arms. My little life savor.

Reaching out, I gave him a hug. "Thanks, Will, and good night." He saluted me and jogged back to his room. Pulling the blankets around me, I laid my head down on the pillow.

"Is everything to your liking, little one?" Hide asked in his now familiar and slightly comforting deep voice. I nodded with another yawn.

"Everything's as good as it could possibly be," I said, my voice sounding warbled from tiredness. There was just one question I had to ask before falling asleep: "Will we be reaching the base tomorrow?"

There was a pause. Then, "Yes, we will. The base is not too far at all now. We will only have to drive a few hours before reaching the plane that will take us the rest of the trip." A plane? This base really must be the big stuff.

Patting the seat I was laying on, I whispered a "good night" and closed my eyes once more. Sleep willingly came again and I was taken to the peaceful land of dreams.

**A/N: Well here is another chapter of In His Protection! Yay, woohoo! :)  
>I hope you all enjoyed it and I just wanted to let everyone who is also reading Defender of the Heart that I have not given up on it.<br>I just have no "muse" for it right now so it is fighting back on being written. I'll hopefully get a new chapter up for it soon.  
>So please, tell me what you think of this chapter. What would you like to see? More IronhideLenora, or less?  
>I am very big on readers opinions and ideas, so I can't wait and would love to see them!<br>****Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you continue on.  
><strong>**Leave a review, please?**


	5. Welcome to Nest

**Notes: **Okay, I know, I have sucked at replying to you guys who are alerting, favoriting and reviewing. Since there are so many who alerted and favorited - thank you to those who did! - I decided to just put little replies to my reviewers here!

ChocoKoko: Me too! Aha, I mean, who wouldn't really? :D  
><span>Emmaleigh<span>: Here it is! The new update! Teehee  
><span>Aethelgythe<span>: I know, I was aw-ing them as I wrote. Hopefully I kept him in character?  
><span>Bee-roxs98<span>: Me too! Except for the tragedy part, lol!  
><span>Autobot Alythia<span>: Let's hope you like them interacting in this chapter!  
><span>Oneidazwoman<span>: Thank you so much! And I hope you get to writing again in your spare time!  
><span>Exactlywhat<span>: I am so glad you like it! Here is a little more of them together!  
><span>Harvey the Wonderful Hamster<span>: It was my favorite one so far, too. Maybe you'll like this one better? ;) (I love your name, btw!)  
><span>A Wiccan<span>: Thank you so much, I am really glad that people are liking my story.  
><span>Roc2Roll<span>: I honestly love your support on both of my stories and your contstant encouragement. A big heart goes out to you! I really think you'll like this chapter!  
><span>Danger Illustrated<span>: Omg, thank you! Like thank you, thank you, thank you! I have been so worried about my Ironhide that he was too OOC or something. Thank you so much.  
><span>MandyisWWE<span>: Well, here you go! More Lenora and Ironhide, sort of? Ahaha, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

**Summary: **Who knew that being a babysitter and after-school maid would bring me into such an adventure. Never would I have ever imagined falling in love with an otherworldly creature and fighting for my life. IH/Oc

**Disclaimer: **Well, as much as I don't want to say it, I don't own Transformers and related works. They belong to Hasbro, Michael Bay and Steven Spielburg; not me. If I did, I would be rich and never need to go to school again, but alas, I do.

**In His Protection  
><strong>_Welcome to NEST_

I woke to the sound of alarm that rang throughout the cabin originating from the radio. Lurching forward, my eyes were wide but everything I saw was blurry from sleep. Blinking rapidly to lose the hindrance to my site, I yawned and looked around accusingly. Sitting amusedly on the bed like seats and leaning against the door, was a smirking Ironhide.

"You're finally awake," he said pointing out the obvious.

Had I been awake and this not been some intimidating guy, I would have rolled my eyes and said something sarcastic. But instead, I chose to nod and slowly stretch my arms out. Cracking my neck, I felt so much better and refreshed. Looking at the time on the radio, I realized it was only 5:30 am.

"Why are we awake so early?" I asked, probably sounding stupid.

He chuckled. "Because if we leave earlier, the sooner we will get there and the less traffic we will hit," he said with his deep, low voice. "Besides, I woke you up to wake up the other Lennox's." I just shook my head in amusement before realizing he said the 'other' Lennox's.

Amazed, I could not help but ask, "Do you consider me a Lennox?" While my voice, surprisingly, sounded strong, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest in excitement. This is what I wanted. To be considered a Lennox and to be thought to have a family. It was my biggest dream ever since I met them only two years ago.

Ironhide nodded. "You are just as much a Lennox daughter as Annabelle now and that makes you one of my charges." A charge? So that means he was my guardian of some sort? That is pretty damn cool, not to mention I have never felt safer before and this was even after learning about the existence of robots.

Smiling to myself, I was roused from my thoughts by a nudge on my shoulder. I looked to see that he had gotten closer. "Go wake them up please, Lenora." Nodding my head, I crawled towards the door and went to reach for the handle when it opened by itself. Chuckling, I got out and made my jump to the ground.

Sprinting towards the door I saw them enter last night, I knocked and stepped back. Rocking on my heels, I had to wait only for a moment before Sarah appeared at the door with a sleepy Annabelle in her arms. She smiled at me and planted a peck on my check causing me to glow in happiness despite my own sleepiness.

"We leaving now?" She asked in hushed tones to which I nodded. "Alright, Will is set to go also. We will go and check out now." I nodded and gave her a smile before heading back into the truck.

Getting in, I realized that the blankets were folded and stored under the seats (looks like we are stealing them) and the cabin was completely back to normal. Synching the seat belt into the buckle, I sighed and relaxed against the back of my seat. My eyes were nearly begging me to close from being so tired. I had only gotten a few, precious hours of sleep and my body was demanding more. Lazily, I watched as the rest of my family -my family! - all came out of the front desk's building and towards the truck.

As they hopped in, I took that as my cue to go back to sleep. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and relaxed again. It was in no time that sleep came to me.

xxXxx

I awoke to the sound of banging and it immediately sobered me of any excess sleepiness. Within seconds, I was alert and looking around to figure out what was happening. I was still clearly in the truck but we weren't driving anymore.

Shaking Will's arm almost frantically from the confusion I was feeling, I asked, "Where are we?"

He just laughed, which I didn't get because I was not finding this funny, and ruffled my hair. "We are in a plane heading to Diego Garcia! The island is where my base, NEST, is located." There was a proud tone in his voice that made me smile.

Satisfied with his answer, I leaned back into the seat. Ironhide's human form was no where to be seen, while Annabelle and Sarah were snoozing together in the backseat. Anna was making the cutest little snoring sounds ever that I could not help but "aw" at, which got me a weird look from Will.

There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to look at the culprit. Surprisingly, though it shouldn't be a surprise at all, it was Ironhide. He was giving me a serious look which I translated into: pay attention to what I am going to say.

"There are some things you should know before you arrive. Sarah has already learned this from Will, but you have not." He paused for a second to choose his words. "There are currently four femme bots there." I assumed that meant they were female. But what did that have to do with anything? "Three of them are the Arcee sisters and they do not like female humans. It is why all of the staff members and soldiers are male." No females? Looks like I will be either hanging out with guys are sticking to Sarah and Annabelle like glue.

"Will Sarah or Annabelle be in any danger?" I asked in calm tones, though worried for them. There was a frown on my face, however, that belied my true feelings.

There was an amused glitter in his eye before it disappeared and he turned to me again with that familiar strict look on his face. "No because Sarah is married and everyone views Annabelle as a daughter." he said with a humorless chuckle. "The reasons there is much animosity towards human females at NEST is that the sisters are very possessive and jealous. While none of them have a sparkmate, which is a much more serious and binding relationship version of a human's significant other, they feel that the rest of the team will grow… erm, _attracted _to human females."

Seriously? That is just a little odd, I thought to myself. Shaking my head, a little giggle came out. "Wow that is just a little over the top. So what if one of you likes a human? We are not that bad… are we?" Okay, so maybe I was a little worried that these Autobots didn't like our species. But they most likely did, we were working together with them after all.

"No, while I wish to blast some of your species with my cannons, not all of you are bad. There are some, like Will and Epps, who I do not mind but actually like." Epps? I remember him! He visited Will once, he seemed cool and the two of them got along great. "But you may receive some negative attention from the three Arcee sisters - Elita-1, Chromia, and Arcee - so this is just a warning. You probably will want to stay with me, Optimus Prime or Zanna during your stay here because we have no idea how long you'll have to stay."

I nodded, but a fleeting thought came to me: who was Zanna? So I asked just that.

"She is the fourth femme we have here. Zanna is more… accepting of human females than the others. More than likely, she will be the one to show you around as I have to check in with Ratchet, our medical officer." Nodding my head to let him know I was listening, I understood it but getting lost at the same time. There was just so much info to remember.

After a little bit, he fizzled out and I was left to myself again.

The plane ride was loud and I spent most of it with my headphones shoved in my ears with my iPod set as loud as it is able to possibly go. There was an announcement that although I didn't hear clearly, I could only assumed meant we would be touching down soon. Turning off my music, I shoved it into my pure and clutched it to me. I felt the pull and tumble in my stomach as I felt the plane start to descend.

Clutching the seatbelt tightly, I felt nauseous as the plane moved and lurched as it descended. This was my first plane ride ever and it was making me never want to do it again. I felt a bit of a shake and it was then I realized that we were safely on the ground. Oh hallelujah! I was so ready to be walking around again, it felt like my muscles were atrophying they were cramping so bad!

I saw a hatch open in the back of the plane through the back window and as soon as it was fully opened, Ironhide was already driving out. The sheer intensity of the light had me blind for a few moments but I was able to quickly catch my bearings and after a minute my eyesight was back to normal.

The island called Diego Garcia, in short, was beautiful. Though, I admit, it was slightly hindered by the sheer size and intimidating presence of the soldiers of the NEST base. As he drove through the mass of people who all shouted greetings of welcome to Will and him, a nervous feeling started in my stomach making it feel as if it were in my throat.

He pulled into a hangar that I could most definitely tell was like a recreation room for the Autobots because I assume that they are huge and need a whole bunch of space. The truck stopped and I followed Will's example of getting out and as we did, a whole bunch of soldiers and staff members began to crowd around. A blush flushed across my cheeks from the attention of many people.

I never really was big on being a people person.

Many people said hello and shook my hand, it was all rather nice actually. (Completely contradicting my aforethought prediction.) While there were many older men who greeted me with respect and soft, father smiles, there were younger men who seemed to be just shipped out that were leering at me. They were all a bit too much like the perverted truckers at the diner.

Where was Ironhide when you needed him?

It was not as if I thought I was ugly, but I didn't find myself pretty either; which was why I found it weird people looked at me like that. My collarbones stuck out and there were dark circles under my eyes - neither one of those were really attractive. Not to mention that I have absolutely no figure except for these hips that won't seem to go away. They made me look kind of trashy when my body is so thin.

However, I was thankfully saved by some unknown girl. It was a shock to see her, especially when Hide told me those things about the Arcee sisters and the sheer fact this girl looks so young! My brows knitted together as I looked at her. Maybe she was a daughter of one of the soldiers? She was tall for her supposed age, taller than my petite height that is and her hair was long and black with pink throughout the underneath of it. There was no denying she was pretty; she had a great figure with averagely perfect assets on top and bottom. (Me? Jealous? No… well, kind of.)

"Hi!" She said brightly with a huge smile on her face as soon as we got some distance from the group. "My name is Zanna and I have been asked - well, ordered - to help you around."

This was Zanna? But wasn't she supposed to be, I don't know, an Autobot?

"Hi, I am Lenora. But just call me Nora," I said with a hesitant smile on my face. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but are there anymore Zannas here?"

Zanna gave a giggle and shook her head. "Nope! I am the only one," she said as she pointed towards her penguin shirt.

Okay, so maybe Ironhide lied? But that couldn't be, he said there were four girl robots. "Please don't be mad when I ask, but are you an Autobot?" Biting my lip from nervousness, I was greatly relieved when she smiled brighter and seemed to become even more relaxed.

"You know? Okay good! This makes things so much easier," Zanna said happily. "And yes I am! I was actually created by Ratchet a couple weeks ago as an experiment, he did good right?" Zanna twirled happily as she talked about Ratchet. He must be the same robot that Ironhide was talking about.

Though, I had to admit, Ratchet made one very humanoid Autobot.

"I can turn into a smaller version of what they can when in their robot like form. Instead of turning into a vehicle, I turn into a humanoid like robot. While I am not a fighter, though I want to be, I am more like the eyes and ears as I can blend in with humans," she gushed. It was kind of refreshing to hear a young voice, like I was back in high school. Speaking of high school, I should really text Alicia later.

"That is really cool actually," I replied with a grin to which her smile grew even wider at.

Grabbing my hand, she began to pull me in a direction. "Well, come along! I have to give you some clothing to change into. Optimus Prime's orders." There was a brief silence after that as she led me to a women's locker room that was now clearly abandoned. "Here ya go! I am going to stand outside the door so you can put those on," she said, pointing to a pile of clothes with a pair of boots.

Placing my purse down, I changed into the provided clothes eagerly.

xxXxx

I walked out feeling rather comfortable. My long was pulled back into a tight, yet comfortable, ponytail and I was dressed in khaki shorts and a plain black shirt. Surprisingly, the military boots were rather comfortable and felt a lot better than the not cushioned flats I had been wearing earlier. Zanna clapped and said I looked pretty before she dragged my back to the people.

Zanna brought me back to the Autobot Hangar and for the first time I was able to see what an Autobot really looked like. My mouth dropped open as I saw the room had cleared of most people and now a whole group of huge robots stood in the middle talking amongst each other and the humans. The humanoid robot, who was turning out to be quite nice in my opinion, tapped my jaw to close it and I obliged with a sheepish grin.

I watched as Zanna skipped away to talk to three Autbots - one red, one purple, one pink. I could only assume they were female from their lithe, thin build and the fact they all look similar which is making me think they were the Arcee sisters. Gulp. I don't think I should follow her.

Standing on the outskirts as I leaned against a wall, I tried to stay out of the way and not be seen. However, I never seem to have any luck with that because two robots started coming my way. I grimaced but was thankful they weren't as big as the other ones even though they still easily towered over me. One was red while the other a bright neon green and they really were coming my way.

"Well, look a' 'dis, Skids! We gotta new femme!" The red one shouted as he pushed the green one.

The one, called Skids, grinned showing his gold tooth before he looked down at me. "An' she's fine looking!" Skids crowed.

I blushed from embarrassment, not being pleased, and wanted to disappear into the wall.

The red one bent down and got real close in my face. It was honestly the most intimidating thing I had ever seen. "What's yo name, femme?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath and I immediately felt better. "Lenora," I said as calmly as possible. "And you are?"

Skids grinned and smacked the red one, whose name I didn't know. "Mudflap, did ya 'ear 'er! She's got a husky voice…" I did? Well, I knew it was deeper compared to the other girl's pretty voices but I never thought it was husky, per say.

Mudflap grinned, "You soun' good, too and I…" but he never got to finish his sentence as he was thrown across the room. I couldn't help but gape. I mean, come on, who just goes flying across a room? Looking around, I saw a dark colored robot standing there was a rather familiar smug smirk on his face.

"Ironhide?" I questioned, sounding rather unsure of myself and quiet. But he was still able to hear it as he looked down at me.

He nodded once, "Yes, Lenora." And it really was him, that voice was all too familiar now.

Hide was huge. I thought Mudflap and Skids were big, but he was just enormous. Sure he was not the tallest in the room, that title belonged to a red and blue Autobot, but he made up for it in bulk and what would appear on a human as muscle. Funny how, even though, he was incredibly

Sighing out in relief from having the two pesky robots pushed away from, I slumped against the wall. I was drawn into my thoughts and I barely heard Hide as he asked a question. "What?"

"I said do you want a ride?" The black Autobot asked as he stuck out a hand for me to climb onto. Debating for only a second, I acquiesced and quickly got on. Sitting Indian style - or criss-cross applesauce, pick your poison -, I felt on top of the world as Ironhide walked me towards the group of bigger Autbots he was standing in before.

Looking around from my new vantage point, I made the mistake of looking at the Arcee sisters and saw them all glaring rather hatefully at me. Ironhide seemed amused, though he tried to keep his stoic face, when he saw my pinched face in reaction to them. I really did not understand their petty hate for females. If they really wanted a chance at one of the male bots, shouldn't they have already tried something?

"They are going to be rather spiteful of you now that they know you are my charge," he whispered in his brusque tone.

I was about to ask what that had to do with anything when we reached the group. All of the seemingly more matured robots turned their eyes to look at me. They all got quiet and just looked at me. This was yet again another time I wanted to go invisible, but I tried not to show my nerves by putting a façade of confidence.

"Hello," I finally got out though my voice wobbled.

The first to respond was a bright yellow, almost green, and red Autobot. "Well, hello there Lenora. I am Ratchet," he said. I immediately knew who he was as I had heard his names a few times now. But it shocked me that he knew my name; I can only guess that it is because I know Will and I am now a charge of Ironhide's.

Within seconds they were all introducing themselves. There were not many at all and they all seemed very nice, but they all looked as if they could be quite intimidating when needed. I continued smiling at them and finally it was down the large blue and red robot.

"Welcome to Diego Garcia, Lenora. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

**A/N: Ta da! Here is another chapter of In His Protection.  
>So, so, so sorry for the delay! I wrote the chapter once and then Microsoft went on the fritz and I lost the whole chapter. It was so frustrating!<br>But here it is, finally! I really hope you all like it and I have been loving your reviews, favorites and alerts. Keep on doing them!  
>If you look on my page, you will see the outfits for Zanna and Lenora.<br>Talking about Zanna, I would like to say that Roc2Roll wanted her in here and I agreed that she would be a cool supporting character.  
>Thanks again, and I love you all! Please review!<strong>


End file.
